Shuueisha
by Allain Narcisus
Summary: La Sonrisa de Steven se oculta detrás de la taza. "Si voy a jugar sucio y aprovecharme de la comida, voy a encargarme de ganar esta ronda." ALL x Leo! parodia!


**SHUUEISHA.**

 _ **[Si tienes pan, se puede soportar la mayoría de las tristezas]**_

Y la realización no cae como un rayo, sino como una ventisca helada.

Libra ha caído bajo, lo más bajo que se puede ver desde su creación.

Ridículo.

No hay nada en esta situación que no sea ridícula.

Los miembros poderosos de una organización secreta dedicada a mantener el equilibrio del mundo desde Hellsalems Lot

Todos cortejando a un solo solo legal, quiero decir que apenas cumplió con los meses anteriores a llegar a la ciudad.

Steven exhala lentamente un suspiro, su aliento frio blanqueando el aire del verano.

Pensó que era más maduro, más educado en los caminos del romance.

Claramente se estaba subestimando

 _(Estaba subestimando el encanto magnético del muchacho de ojos azul cósmico, con su voz dulce y sincera, el calor de su abrazo que busca desesperado ser correspondido, que pide y ofrece consuelo sin límite y)_

Claramente su subconsciente tenía otros planos y había estado cercando al muchacho justo como los demás en la oficina estabamos haciendo.

 _(Su escusa es que con Leonardo era tan difícil mantener a la vista los límites físicos y emocionales, vamos que el chico podía ver a través de sus puntos blandos con un parpadeo y en vez de aprovecharse el parecía conmovido)_

-Lo de siempre por favor-pide esa mañana como todas las demás Steven Starphase.

-Un momento señor-la cajera sonríe mientras cobra su orden y se la entrega, y luego dice las palabras que estremecen su lógica.

-Su novia debe ser muy afortunada para que usted se tome la molestia de llevarle el café todos los días-

Casi derrama lo que sostiene, un café expreso negro con solo un paquete de splenda y un café helado con chispas de chocolate y extra crema batida.

 _(Quiere preguntar que tienen que ver el comprar café helado con tener novia, aunque ¿no se suponía que este tipo de café con muchos aditamentos era algo que disfrutaban mayormente las mujeres?)_

Al entrar en la oficina cuando la realización de lo que ha estado llevando a cabo mecánicamente día tras día llega, es como un golpe certero que derrumba su pared de auto engaño,

Se cuestiona internamente que es lo que está haciendo.

Pero es obvio que desde hace un tiempo a estado comprando café helado para Leonardo.

A Steven le gusta el café que hace Leonardo, siempre la temperatura y la densidad de sabor correcta, una sola cucharada de miel para endulzar.

Pero más que el café disfruta pararse al lado de la cafetera mientras el chico le prepara en café, el tiempo tranquilo donde ambos tienen una pequeña charla banal de no ser por unas cuantas explosiones ,experiencias de secuestro y tal vez algún atropellamiento.

No se había percatado del número de escusas que toma para pasar tiempo con Leo.

Pero Leonardo no siempre le puede prepararle el café, la mayor parte del tiempo está en su trabajo en la pizzería, o recolectando información con Zapp y Zed, o con alguno de sus amigos charlado.

Pero él sabe que para Leonardo es difícil levantarse por las mañanas, lo que ha llevado a esta rutina de las últimas semanas _(meses?)_

Leonardo llega a la oficina aun aturdido, parado en la puerta mientras ve que Klaus vencer a Zapp por millonésima vez, luego se acerca a sentarse en el mueble donde le ofrezco el radiante baso desbordante de crema batida, chispas de chocolate y caramelo.

La cara de Leonardo es tan inocente como la de un niño emocionado por un caramelo, pero bueno, Leonardo a penas a dejado de ser un niño, así que sorbe ruidosamente mientras se relaja.

 _(Sip, apenas legal, y eso no hace que todos los miembros de Libra dejen de comportarse como colegiales ruborizantes)_

El despistado Leonardo se recarga en mi hombro mientras tomo mi propio café.

Este es mi momento del día con Leo, él no se marcha hasta haber terminado su exageradamente dulce café.

Puedo sentir los ojos de Zapp y Klaus clavándose en mi mano que se encrespa sobre el hombro de Leonardo, _han dejado de pelear tan lentamente_ , por suerte ni Chan ni KK están.

 _(Mientras Chain tiene el mismo enamoramiento despistado, KK es una madre leona sobreprotectora)_

Ninguno dice nada.

Mi sonrisa se oculta detrás de mi taza, el café ya tibio.

Si voy a jugar sucio y aprovecharme de la comida, voy a encargarme de ganar esta ronda.

Luego Zed entra con una caja de donas recién hechas, todas con relleno.

 _(Leonardo_ _ama_ _las donas rellenas de mermelada de frambuesas, crema de mani y pasta dulce de avellana.)_

Se sienta silenciosamente del otro lado del sofá ofreciendo las donas al muchacho aun somnoliento, el tritón pasa su brazo por la cintura de Leonardo con un movimiento tan grácil, que esta cuidadosamente preparado para parecer casual.

La temperatura de la habitación baja, a excepción del cómodo lugar en donde Leo se encrespa entre sus compañeros de trabajo, demasiado adormilado para darse cuenta de la guerra silenciosa

Ese mismo día Zapp desaparece durante el almuerzo con Leonardo llevándolo a comer en un nuevo restaurante donde se dice que hay la mejor cerveza y carne asada en el centro de la ciudad.

 _(Obviamente porque Zapp_ _"no escucho"_ _al joven decir que debían hacer una parrillada en un día libre)_

Al día siguiente Chain aparece con un pastel de tres leches bañado en rompope.

 _(No hay manera de que haya_ _"visto"_ _al castaño parado varios minutos en la repostería de regreso a su apartamento)_

Ese fin de semana Klaus Von Reinhertz es visto entrando con Leonardo Watch a Morzo Grazza, se rumorea que una mesa para dos.

 _(No importa que_ _"solo"_ _hayan salido a tomar un bocadillo y hayan terminado en el mejor restaurante multidimensional)_

Leo no para de hablar de lo bueno que era incluso si era la segunda vez que iba y como todos los platillos eran distintos.

La sonrisa de suficiencia no le dura mucho a Klaus.

Porque Zed no se queda atrás, y el lunes aparece con una _lasaña casera, la lasaña casera horneada_.

 _(Porque de verdad! Qué carajo?! El tipo es un tritón! Y parece tener más habilidades para hornear que Chain, no debo ni decir que esa era una carta secreta demasiado inesperada)_

Y de repente Leonardo lo abraza emocionado, gritando que la lasaña es uno de sus platos preferidos, y que su madre solía hacerla en casa, conmovido hasta las lágrimas porque alguien horneara para él.

Esa es la razón por la que Steven se encuentra de pronto frente al horno, habiendo desempolvado el libro de recetas caseras de su abuela.

La tarta de manzana _también_ es uno de los platos favoritos de Leonardo porque le recuerda a su hermana.

El horno se apaga con una sonora campanada y Steven _casi puede saborear la victoria_.

Si puede ganar el Corazón de Leonardo Mire por el estómago, el portador de los ojos de Dios estará locamente enamorado de sus compañeros de Libra ... de todos por igual.

 _(Cuando aparece llover barras de chocolate con el nombre de Leonardo y en todas las pantallas aparece Femt el Rey de la Depravación recitando poesía sobre ojos azul místico, cabello castaño suave y piel satinada, con Alligura haciendo coro,_ _por supuesto_ _que todos fingen que no hay un villano psicótico [o dos] en la lista de pretendientes cada vez más larga de joven)_

 _Aún falta mucho para que el propio Leonardo Watch se dé cuenta de su Harem._


End file.
